Starly+Shinx=Death
This is the second episode of Platinum: Zach's Nuzlocke. Plot Zach is seen waking up, Pluckerz sleeping peacefully on a nearby sleeping bag. Zach: PLUCKERZ, UP! Pluckerz: PIP!? Pluckerz jumps up, and pounds Zach on the head. Zach: Pluckerz!!! Pluckerz: Pip. Mom: Zaaaach! Professor Rowan wants you to go to his lab immediately! Zach: Ungh, it's always Rowan this, Rowan that with you! Mom: ...This is the first time I've said his name since you were born. Zach: ...Well...True. Mom: Well, get going! Pluckerz: Pip pip! Zach and Pluckerz take off, and run through the grass, somehow not finding any Pokemon. Zach: ...Mom, I could've traveled this entire time, I found no wild Pokemon! Pluckerz: Pip Piplup! Dawn: Oh cuuuutiepieeeee! Zach: Oh fudge it's Dawn! Pluckerz: Pip... Dawn: Come on Wacky Zachy! Dawn comes over and drags him into Professor Rowan's lab. Rowan: Ah, Zach, welcome! Here are some Pokeballs and a PokeDex. Zach: Thanks! Dawn: Now- Rowan: DAWN, GET BACK TO YOUR STATION! Dawn: Fine. Dawn walks away, and Zach leaves. Zach: Now... Time to catch a Pokemon! Pluckerz: Pip Pip! Suddenly, a shape swoops down at Zach, and takes his hat away. Zach: MY HAT! WHAT THE HECK JUST STOLE MY HAT!? Pluckerz: ...Pip? The figure swoops down in front of them, and drops the hat, revealing it to be a Starly. Zach: ...I'll be right back. Zach runs to the Pokemart, buys a ton of Pokeballs, a pair of Running Shoes, and runs back. Zach: GO, PREMIER BALL! Zach flings a Premier Ball, instantly catching the Starly. Zach: I'll name you... Starlita! Pluckerz: Pip pip! Zach: You know Pluckerz, I've been wondering... Do you ever say anything besides Pip? Pluckerz: Piplup. Zach: ...Okay, that's different, but still has Pip in it. Whatever. Zach walks onto the next route, and sees a Shinx. Zach: ...SHINX, I WILL NAME YOU CUDDLES! Zach throws Pluckerz at it, and Pluckerz brings it down to 1 HP. Pluckerz: Pip Pip! Zach: Gooooooooo Pokeballlllllll! Zach catches Shinx. Zach: I'll name you Cuddles! Now... For a GRINDING SESSION! Pluckerz: Piiiiiiip! Zach: What do you mean no? Zach's other Pokemon come out. Cuddles: Shi Shinx! Starita: Star... Stariiiiiiiita! Starita randomly begins dancing with Pluckerz. Zach: Um... Salsa Dancing? I say Grinding Session. Cuddles: Shi Shinx!! Zach: There's the spirit! Fifty minutes later. Zach: Everybody's level seven now! A random girl comes out of nowhere. Girl: BIDOOF ARMY, ATTACK! Three Bidoof come out, and all use Tackle at Cuddles. Zach: CUDDLES, NOOO! They all hit Cuddles instantly. Zach: Starita, Quick Attack! Pluckerz, Pound! Starita and Pluckerz massacre all the Bidoof, and the girl runs away. Zach kneels by a bleeding Cuddles. Zach: N-No... Not already... Cuddles... Cuddles: ...I'm sorry... Zach... Zach: Y-You can talk! Cuddles: Experiencing my death has.... Unlocked your... True potential... Zach: But Cuddles, you're my friend! You can't die on me already! Pluckerz: Cuddles, don't die! Starita: Cuddles, I am sorry for what has happened today... I am sorry you will be missing out on a fine man like Pluckerz. Pluckerz: What? Starita: Nothing. Zach: Cuddles... Cuddles: Good-bye... Zach... Zach: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cuddles stops breathing, and her eyes grow dim. Zach stays beside her, crying the entire time. Pluckerz: Zach, we've got to keep going. Avenge her death. Zach: Y-You're right... Zach gets up, and twenty minutes later, has buried her. Starita: Zach... I am so sorry for your loss. Zach: It's time to keep on going. Zach wipes the tears away, and stands up. Zach: Cuddles... We will avenge your death. Category:Episodes